Surprise!
by RandomRyu
Summary: Peter is walking home late at night having stayed late at a friend's house. Wade, on the other hand, is being his usual clever self and decides to play a "prank" on Peter. Spideypool.


Peter walked down the street swiftly, slipping his hands into his pockets. It was around midnight, and he had stayed at his friend's house way too long. His fathers would be pissed off at him and he would most likely be grounded for a week or so. That happened last time he was out late. His parents were strict, but that had a line that they never crossed.

He glanced around, examining his surroundings. New York, a city that never slept—and it was true. Cars still jammed the streets, people talking loudly on their phones as they made their way down the people infested sidewalks. They really needed to watch where they were going, because Peter was close to running into a few of them.

He was at least six blocks from Stark Tower, and it would take him at minimum twenty-five minutes to a half an hour to get back. He'd have to sneak in also, not wanting to wake up his already very angry fathers.

He sighed as he made his way down a more secluded street with less people, only a few standing about and what he was sure was two prostitutes he had just passed mulling about on the street corner. They tried to talk to Peter, saying something along the lines of "Hey baby" and "Hey baby boy" but he ignored them, not wanting to get caught up with those kind of people. They always unsettled him.

Right as he was passing an alleyway he felt a hand wrap around his forearm and pull him into the dark space between the buildings; instantly pinning him against the wall with his hands above his head with an iron grip. The boy instantly reacted, letting out a scream. He tried to focus his eyesight in the dim alleyway, but it was no use. He couldn't see the man that had him up against the wall, only seeing an outline and a face covered by a black ski mask; though the grip felt very familiar.

"What's a hottie like you doing out this late at night? You know what happens to kids like you?" The familiar stranger's voice was low and teasing as Peter tried to get free, still trying to focus his eyes.

No answer came from Peter, pure fear had washed over him. The man held Peter's wrists together against the wall with one strong hand, the other tracing down the side of his face to his neck; his chest to rest right above the hem of his pants. He knew exactly what was happening and his attempts to get free and struggle only increased more.

"No need to struggle, cutie, you'll enjoy it," The voice sounded so familiar too, though he couldn't put his finger on it. The hand tracing down his body fingered the button on his jeans a few moments before it palming Peter through his jeans. Peter's body shook at the sudden touch, mixing with the fear running through his veins. His eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip to hold in a few whimpers that threatened to escape him.

"Stop—" Peter pleaded, not wanting this to go any further. "Please don't do this, I'll give you money, anything—" Even though he tried to offer the stranger money, anything that he needed to stop his advances, there was no answer. The force of his palm just increased more so he was rubbing him harder, Peter shivering under the touch.

The brunette had no time to say anything more when the button was undone expertly with one hand, nimble fingers working to pull down the zipper. Peter tried to pry his hands from under the grip yet again, only for it to get tighter, pretty sure he was bruising by now. The somewhat bumpy texture of the hand brushed over his member as he gasped.

"My, someone's a little excited aren't we?" The stranger chuckled. Again, that familiar ring from the voice. Peter was so confused. Confused and—aroused. Something about this 'stranger' just made his whole body warm up and he got that tingly feeling—and it wasn't the spidey senses. Not at all. Even though he felt all of his, he still felt scared and very confused to the point of tears which were now pricking at the sides of his eyes and threatening to fall.

"Please—" Peter breathed, feeling guilty when he bucked his hips slightly, wanting more of that friction. The stranger smirked and wrapped his hand around Peter, stroking slowly; teasing. This elicited a moan from the back of the boy's throat, his head bumping against the brick wall of the building behind them as he arched his back slightly. By now he wasn't struggling and overthinking, just moaning quietly and letting the pleasure wash over him until he was in complete bliss.

"Ahh—fuck—" He cursed, the taller man chuckling. He mumbled more incoherent phrases to himself, feeling a bit guilty he just caved into letting the stranger do perverted things to him so willingly, having stopped resisting. He should be kicking, screaming for help, defending himself—but no, he was writhing in pleasure underneath this sick stranger. Has he done this to others? Was he a criminal? Questions raced through Peter's head as he realized the man was whispering things to him and kissing and sucking at his exposed neck.

"You're so _adorable_," The stranger whispered, running his tongue over the smooth skin of Peter's neck, aiming to mark the perfect skin and claim him. His hand still worked at Peter, his thumb running over the tip occasionally which provoked a gasp out of the smaller man when he did. No response on the other end; only more panting and lustful noises, his breathing heavy. Peter was sure he would have a hickey on his neck by the end of this.

Peter had no warning when his orgasm crashed down in him, his body shaking as he let out a somewhat high pitched moan; his nails digging into his palms and his hips bucking into the strangers hand as it still moved up and down on him.

It took him a moment to recover, his breathing ragged and heavy as his eyes opened slowly, staring at the stranger in the eyes. He could feel the smirk underneath the mask as their hand retracted from Peter's pants and the grip loosened. His hands dropped to his sides. He had no words, until the stranger broke the silence.

"Surprise," The voice was no longer as low as it was, normal and at an average pitch a man would have. They lifted up their mask to their nose, leaving the rest of their face hidden. He could just make out jagged marks and blotches spread around their face and grin almost stretching from ear to ear. "That was pretty hot, Spidey."

Peter knew exactly who this was now.

"Wade!" He screamed, still out of breath from before. Wade leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other's lovingly.

"Sorry for scaring you. You're just way too cute for your own good," Another chuckle, but this time it was one of Wade's normal ones.

"Jesus christ, Wade!" Peter was still somewhat speechless and a bit shocked. His cheeks burned red, he could even feel the intense heat, feeling like he was on fire.

"You know you loved it," Wade winked, and his eyes could be seen through the holes in the mask, forming a heart with his fingers as he smirked.

Peter let out a long sigh as he zipped up and buttoned his pants. He felt embarrassed, but shook the feeling off as best as he could. "Walk me home," He demanded, taking Wade's hand in his. He didn't know why he forgave the odd man so quickly. Wade nodded and they made their way down the street, earning a few stares from a few people that were hanging around the alleyway. Peter could swear that he saw the two prostitutes whispering and giggling to each other as they made their way in the opposite direction down the street.


End file.
